monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Felix Firestorm
Felix Firestorm - siedemnastoletni czarownik ognia. Pochodzi z Anglii, gdzie dawniej wraz z rodziną podszywali się za zwykłą rodzinę Adams. Pod wpływem wściekłości chłopak ukazał swa moc, przez co rodzina czarowników musiała się przenieść. Rodzice wyrzucili go z domu. Aktualnie mieszka ze swoją starszą siostrą Aurorą. Świetnie gra na gitarze akustycznej. Wygląd Felix jest dobrze zbudowanym chłopakiem o jasnej cerze. Posiada krótkie, rozczochrane, czerwone włosy. Jego oczy maja dwie barwy - lewe jest czerwone, a prawe pomarańczowe. Na plecach ma znamię na kształt płonącego lisa. Charakter Felix to chłopak dosyć skryty. Nie lubi opowiadać o sobie. Uczniowie dobrze wiedzą, kiedy zostawić go w spokoju, bo znają też to, jak łatwo wpada w gniew. Szybko się irytuje i kiedy ktoś mu przeszkadza, rzuca jakimś tekstem, przez co uczeń zazwyczaj stara się go omijać szerokim łukiem. Ci, którzy mu podpadli uważają czarownika za agresywnego. Jednak ci, którzy go dobrze znają, wiedzą, że to nie jest prawda i że chłopak ma dobre serce. Historia Felix urodził się w Londynie. Jako niemowlę już wykazywał swoją niezwykłą zdolność magiczną, lecz - ku zdziwieniu całej rodziny - władał on mocą ognia. Od małego rodzina wpajała mu, że nie może nikomu ujawnić swojej potwornej tożsamości. Miał z tym spore problemy, jednak udawało mu się utrzymać w tajemnicy to, że jest czarownikiem. Ludzie go lubili, był aktywny na lekcjach i zawsze miał dobre oceny. W końcu nadeszło gimnazjum. Nastolatek wtedy obronił jednego chłopaka ze swojej klasy przed gnębicielami. "Szef" tej bandy - Mark Anderson - postanowił przerzucić się na rudzielca. Felix starał się olewać to, co mówił chłopak, lecz jednego dnia nie wytrzymał. Wykrzyczał, co o nim myśli, przy okazji podpalając ławki, tworząc wokół nich ognisty krąg. Wszyscy przerażeni patrzyli na Felixa i Marka. Czarownik został wezwany do dyrektora, gdzie czekali już jego rodzice, którzy dowiedzieli się o tym, co się stało. Byli zmuszeni opuścić Anglię. Ojciec wściekły na swojego syna kazał mu spakować swoje rzeczy i natychmiastowo wyjść z domu i nie pokazywać mu się na oczy. Starsza siostra chłopaka stanęła w obronie Felixa, przez co ona też została wyrzucona z rodzinnego domu. Rodzeństwo wyjechało i zamieszkało w niewielkim domku nad jeziorem. Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Z matką Felix miał nie najgorsze relacje. Mimo tego, że się kłócili, bardzo się kochali. Nie chciała ona wyrzucać syna i córki z domu. Jest ona czarownicą wiatru. Mimo tego, że cały czas udaje, jak bardzo go nie obchodzi to, co robi jego matka, bardzo za nią tęskni. Z ojcem nigdy nie miał łatwo. Był on jeszcze bardziej wybuchowy niż jego syn. Od zawsze wpajał mu do głowy, że nie może używać swoich mocy przy innych, a kiedy przypadkiem chłopiec coś spalił, wpadał w prawdziwą furię. Nie wie o tym, że jego żona regularnie pisze do niego i Aurory. Aurora Windstorm O 6 lata starsza siostra Felixa. Ona - tak jak jej matka - jest czarownicą wiatru. Bardzo kocha swojego brata i dba, by czuł się z nią dobrze. Wspierają się nawzajem i pomagają sobie. Felix nie wie, co by z nim było, gdyby nie było przy nim Aurory. Przyjaciele Haruka Haruhiro Haruka jest dziewczyną, którą poznał w Residents of Souls. Kiedy nastolatek dowiedział się, że ktoś przejął jego ciało, chciał się z nią rozliczyć (czyt. spalić żywcem). Jednak kiedy Kitsune opuściła jego ciało, całkowicie zmienił nastawienie i polubił dziewczynę. Po jakimś czasie chłopak poczuł, że z Haruką może porozmawiać o wszystkim. Potem zaczynał się przy niej rumienić i zrozumiał, że się w niej zakochał. Electria Lightning Zaznajomili się w parku niedaleko szkoły. Felix po niedawnej akcji odreagowywał graniem na gitarze. Dziewczynę, które też tego dnia była wyprowadzona z równowagi zaintrygowała muzyka, więc postanowiła dotrzeć do jej źródła. Przysiadła tuż przy chłopaku, który miał zamknięte oczy. Niestety jedna z jej iskr przeskoczyła na niego, co zaskutkowało kopnięciem prądem. Fel nie spodziewał się tego i w mig wybuchł płomieniami. Gdy oboje opanowali żywioł zaczęli się przepraszać. Elle mimochodem rzuciła, że chłopak fajnie gra i od słowa do słowa wywiązała się pogawędka. Odkryli, że mają podobne charaktery i problemy, co zbliżyło ich do siebie. Zostali przyjaciółmi. Poppy Hokkaido Jay Asmod Oliver McCheetah Fang Zi Znajomi Amelie Purrmeow Justin Saina Felixa Justin poznał podczas jednej ze szkolnych przerw. Chłopak już oswoił się z gronem pedagogicznym oraz w miarę dobrze znał budynek szkoły. Zauważył czarodzieja kiedy ten przechadzał się korytarzem, ale nie sama osoba Felixa zainteresowała Justina, nie. To gitara w ręku czarodzieja przykuła uwagę muzyka. Piosenkarz jednakże nie miał czasu by zagadać czerwownowłosego o jego muzyczne zainteresowania, 9z przynajmniej Justin z góry założył że czarodziej musi lubić muzykę, skoro paraduje z gitarą) Kilka morderczych lekcji później, Justin znowu zauważył czarodzieja, tym razem pod drzewkiem na dziedzińcu z impetem grał na gitarze, nie oszczędzając strun niczym zawodowy rockman, Czarodziej był tak pochłonięty grą na instrumencie, że nie zauważył Justina który stał kilka metrów dalej. Kidy skończył wyrażać emocje przy pomocy gitary, usłyszał klaskanie. Podniósł głowę i z lekkim grymasem na twarzy spojrzał na ubranego na jasne kolory chłopaka. Felix sucho się przedstawił, mimo wyraźnej nie chęci do zawierania znajomości. Po chwili Justin zapytał się czy on również mógłby spróbować zagrać, przypomniały mu się lekcje gry na tym instrumencie z nauczycielką którą uwielbiał. Jednakże Felix trochę chamsko rzucił zdanie typu, "co osoba ukierunkowana na muzykę pop, może wiedzieć o prawdziwym rocku" nie dając Justinowi szans na obronę swojej osoby, Felix odszedł w swoją stronę, a trochę rozczarowany Justin udał się w swoją. Kilka godzin później, kiedy większość uczniów Straszyceum Monster High albo spędzała czas na zakupach, albo oddawała się wirtualnym rozrywką, Felix, rozmyślając o Haruce zmierzał do biblioteki gdzie gdzie miał spotkać się z kitsune, by nadrobić zaległości w nauce. Idąc szkolnym korytarzem w pewnej chwili Felix stanął jak wryty, nadstawił uszu, jak mógłby nie rozpoznać tej melodii? ktoś na gitarze doskonale odgrywał jego ulubiony muzyczny kawałek! momentalnie poczuł że Haruka nie będzie zła jeśli chwilę się spóźni, musiał odnaleźć tego wirtuoza. Podążając za swoim słuchem dotarł do sali muzycznej, otworzył drzwi z autentyczną ciekawością a tam..przetarł ze zdumienia oczy dwa razy, nie mógł uwierzyć narządowi wzroku. Przy gitarze elektrycznej siedział ten sam chłopak którego poznał kilka godzin wcześniej, i wcale nie wyglądało na to że odnajduje się jedynie w muzyce pop. Felix z autentycznym podziwem spytał Justina czy to on grał, jakby podejrzewał jakiś playback. Muzyk przytaknął. Felix upewniwszy się ze nie jest w jakikolwiek sposób oszukiwany, spytał gdzie nauczył się tak dobrze grać na gitarze elektrycznej, Justin z uśmiechem odrzekł ze w jego (nie)życiu przewinęło się wiele różnej maści instrumentów, nie tylko fortepian czy gitara. Pokazał czarodziejowi parę nie znanych mu dotąd chwytów gitarowych, Felix natomiast opowiadał Justinowi o swoich ulubionych zespołach, jak się w późniejszej rozmowie okazało Justin wiele z nich kojarzył a nawet...poznał osobiście. Chłopcy tak zagadali się o muzyce, ze nie zauważyli że rozmawiają od dobrej godziny, póki do sali nie weszła zwabiona dźwiękami gitary Haruka. Haruka i Felix pozdrowili Justina, ten odwzajemnił uśmiech i para oddaliła się a muzyk mógł spokojnie wrócić do gry. Obecnie czarodziej i hybryda często rozmawiają na temat a to zespołów rockowych czy muzyki. Poznanie Justina uzmysłowiło Felixowi że gust muzyczny nie ogranicza się do jednego gatunku,zaś Justin obudził w sobie "duszę rockmana" . Miłość Felix jest zakochany w Haruce. Bardzo się o nią troszczy i może zrobić dla niej wszystko, jednak nie ma tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć jej o swoich uczuciach. Nie ma pojęcia, że białowłosa również czuje do niego coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Wrogowie Padma Mokel'mbemb Samuel Woodland Zwierzak Felix jest posiadaczem samiczki świnki morskiej - Flare. Jest ona barwy karmelu z białą łatka na pyszczku. Świnka nie lubi tłumu, zazwyczaj siedzi sobie spokojnie w swojej klatce. Codziennie chłopak stara się nakłonić zwierzątko do wyjścia - wtedy wchodzi pod łóżko Felixa. Umiejętności * Zapalanie wszystkiego wokół '- Felix pod wpływem gniewu jest w stanie zapalić wszystko wokół, tworząc przy tym ognisty krąg * '''Kontrola ognia '- czarownik jest w stanie kontrolować ogień. Mogę go zwiększyć, przenieść, wywołać itp. * 'Magia '- skoro jest czarownikiem, zna się trochę na magii. Uczy się niektórych zaklęć, ale może wykonywać te związane z ogniem Zainteresowania * 'Gra na gitarze '- chłopak potrafi świetnie grać na swojej gitarze. Dostał ją od Aurory, która kupiła mu ją na 16 urodziny. W wolnym czasie gra, czym też bardzo denerwuje swoją siostrę. * 'Czytanie '- Felix dużo czyta. W swoim pokoju ma mnóstwo książek i KAŻDĄ przeczytał. Jego kolekcja regularnie się zwiększa. * 'Gotowanie '- Felix w wolnych chwilach lubi poeksperymentować w kuchni. Jego popisowym daniem jest spaghetti. Często w weekendy wstaje bardzo wcześnie i robi śniadanie dla siebie i swojej siostry, czym zadziwia nie tylko Aurorę, ale i samego siebie, zwracając uwagę na to, że w dni wolne wolałby sobie pospać do późna Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Feluś (przez Poppy) Ulubione powiedzonko: ''Nie pierwszy raz coś spaliłem, nie ostatni'' Najbardziej lubi: Grać na gitarze i czytać ...a najmniej: Potwory, które zachowują się jak nieogarnięte Zwierzak: '''Świnka morska Flame '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ksiązki Ulubiony kolor: '''Czerwony '''Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Jego pokój dobre kilkanaście regałów z książkami. '''Ciekawostka: '''Jego znamię na plecach wygląda jak płonący lis Linie Basic FelixBasic.jpg|Oficjalny art *Linia: Basic *Wydanie: Jesień 2016 *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer modelu: - Włosy Felixa są rozczochrane i nierówno ułożone. Ma na sobie pomarańczowy T-Shirt i czerwoną koszulę w kratkę. Na dłoniach ma pomarańczowe rękawiczki bez palców. Na nogach ma białe jeansy i czerwone trampki na białej podeszwie. Dołączono do niego czarną gitarę z motywem płomieny Horristmas 1481027465478-706389627.jpg|Oficjalny art *Linia: Horristmas *Wydanie: Jesień 2016 *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer modelu: - *Inspiracja: Kolędnik Felix ma na sobie grubą, czarną kurtkę puchową z motywem płomieni na rękawach. Na jego nogach są białe jeansy, a niżej widoczne są brązowe kozaki. Na dłoniach ma żółte rękawiczki, a wokół szyi owinięty mandarynkowy szalik. Do tego też ma czerwony śpiewnik i gwiazdę kolędniczą. Jamonic Style FelixDemooon.jpg|Oficjalny art *Linia: Jamonic Style *Wydanie: Jesień 2016 *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer modelu: - Włosy Felixa są ułożone tak samo, tylko tym razem z głowy wyrasta para lisich uszu. Ma także siedem rudych, lisich ogonów z białymi końcami. Nastolatek ma na sobie czarną bluzkę na długi rękaw, do której zakłada pomarańczowo-czerwony kardigan bez rękawów. Na rękach ma coś, co przypomina rękawiczki - są one żółte. Spodnie chłopaka to białe jeansy. Na nogach ma czarne kozaki ze złota klamrą. Klasyczny potwór '''Czarownica – osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią. W innych czarownice uznawane są za istoty, które władają żywiołami. W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z Szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach pozachrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie Miejsce pochodzenia Anglia (ang. England, język staroangielski Englaland) – największa i najludniejsza część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w przeszłości samodzielne królestwo. Anglię zamieszkuje 83% całkowitej populacji państwa. Region zajmuje dwie trzecie wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii i ma granice lądowe z Walią na zachodzie i Szkocją na północy. Wyspa oblewana jest przez Morze Północne, Morze Irlandzkie, Ocean Atlantycki i kanał La Manche. Stolicą Anglii jest Londyn. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki * Lubi jeść wszystko i nigdy nie ma dość. Najbardziej lubi Fast Foody oraz spaghetti. * Woda osłabia jego moce * Nienawidzi wycieczek i wyjazdów. Ma także olbrzymi wstręt do Londynu * Mimo swojej nienawiści do Londynu, zawsze o godzinie 17:00 pije herbatę. Nawet jeśli jest w podróży, zawsze ma przy sobie termos pełen ciepłego napoju. Galeria Moje prace Linie FelixBasic.jpg|Basic 1481027465478-706389627.jpg|Horristmas FelixDemooon.jpg|Jamonic Style Inne Felix Chibi.jpg|Felix w wesji chibi Felix i Haruka chibi.jpg|Z Haruką 1481906348092756639589.jpg| W młodości z siostrą Aurorą (Ładnie mu w różowym :v) 1482084778331756639589.jpg|W skrócie: nie umiesz pokonać Felixa? Zagraj z nim w grę video 1482917213859-158894226.jpg|Felix grający na gitarze Felix i Jay jedząąą.jpg|Felix z Jay'em jedzą niezdrowe rzeczy :v MałyFelixio.jpg|Felixio w dzieciństwie Prace innych Felix by siostra Czikusia.jpg|Felix w wykonaniu mojej siostry <3 Felix Skullette.png|Skulette od Pixie <3 IMG 20161213 075103.jpg| Felix z przyjaciółmi (których miał nie mieć) od Rochi <3 Aurora i Felix od Rochi.jpeg|Felix z Aurorą również od Rochi <3 Felixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.png|Felix w Simsach od Liścia <3 Święta.png|Główka Felixia razem z główkami innych postaci na święta od Liścia <3 Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wielka Brytania